Siempre has sido Tú
by Madam Granger Potter
Summary: "Cuando creemos que no habrá más novedad, la vida se estremece, ríe y nos demuestra lo inocentes que somos". Un amor fuerte y verdadero, un amor del pasado que estremece su presente. (HP/HG)
1. El Días Más Feliz de mi Vida

**_"Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling".  
_**

* * *

"Cuando creemos que no habrá más novedad, la vida se estremece, ríe y nos demuestra lo inocentes que somos".

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1.- El día más feliz de mi Vida.**_

El enorme e imponente salón blanco estaba listo para recibir a los invitados, las mesas tenían el servicio dispuesto con manteles blancos y amarillos. Además de los hermosos y frondosos arreglos florales. En cada servilleta, copa y mantel, estaban grabadas las iniciales _"H & V",_ en una esquina del salón estaba la enorme torta de novios, junto a la mesa del cóctel y el ponche. Adornos por todos lados, todo se veía hermoso, todo se veía como ella lo había planeado… Pero el lugar estaba vacío, no había un solo invitado en el salón. Solo una muchacha se encontraba llorando en el lugar.

\- ¡Hermione!

\- Tía – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de abrazar a la mujer y comenzar a llorar amargamente.

\- Tranquila pequeña, el no merece tus lagrimas…- La consolaba su tía Alice Granger, mientras la llevaba a una de las mesas para que se sentaran. – ¿Puedes contarme que sucedió?

Hermione suspiro secándose las lágrimas e hipando un poco, cuando se calmó comenzó a relatar a su tía lo ocurrido esa mañana.

* * *

 ** _\- Flash Back -_**

* * *

Era un hermoso día y el sol brillaba intensamente, el día ideal para una gran celebración. Al fin había llegado el día y ella no cabía en sí de felicidad. En un par de horas o mejor dicho esa misma tarde, se casaría son el hombre de su vida. Al cual amaba con todo su corazón. _O al cual creía amar hasta ese momento._

Era un día ajetreado y con todas las cosas que había hacer, Hermione no podría ver a Víctor hasta que estuvieran diciendo, _Si acepto,_ frete al sacerdote. Pero como estaba tan emocionada y feliz se hizo un tiempo esa mañana para pasar por su departamento.

Subió al ascensor con una gran sonrisa, definitivamente no podía estar más feliz, entro al departamento con la llave que él le había dado y como no escucho ningún ruido, pensó que su novio estaba aún durmiendo y en silencio camino hacía su dormitorio para sorprenderlo.

Pero al abrir la puerta, la sorprendida fue ella.

Víctor durmiendo desnudo junto a una rubia que estaba tan desnuda como él. A la cual Hermione conocía muy bien.

\- Susan… - Susurro la castaña al ver a la secretaria de su "novio" tratando de contener las lágrimas.

En eso Víctor se movió y abrió los ojos.

\- ¡Hermione! - Grito al momento de verla en el umbral de la puerta, consiguiendo despertar a su secretaria, que al ver a Hermione se puso roja y trato de taparse con la sabana. – No es lo que crees…

\- ¿No es lo que creo? – Repitió soltando una risita amarga comenzando a llorar – ¡ERES UN MALDITO CERDO.¡ - Le grito saliendo del dormitorio con Víctor siguiéndola tapándose como podía con un cojín.

\- Hermione, por favor déjame explicarte - Le pedía antes que ella saliera del departamento.

\- ¡QUE MIERDA VAS A EXPLICARME! -Le gritaba desde la puerta, sin poner contener las lágrimas que salían sin parar.

\- Pero Hermy la boda… - Antes que pudiera decir algo más Hermione lo abofeteo, dos veces.

\- ¡ERES UN MALDITO PUTO… YO TE AMABA, PERO NO TE IMPORTO… TE IMPORTO UNA MIERDA, NO QUIERO VERTE MAS, NO QUIERO QUE TE ME ACERQUE… ME DAS ASCO! – Volvió a abofetearlo antes de tirarle el anillo de compromiso por la cabeza. Lo miro por última vez antes de salir del departamento dando un sonoro portazo.

* * *

\- **_\- - Fin Flash Back - - -_**

* * *

\- Después de eso le pedí a Luna que avisara a los invitados que la boda se había cancelado. – Decía ya más calmada, mirando a su tía.

Alice Granger, además de ser su única tía también era su madrina y su única pariente viva, ya que cuando Hermione tenía veinte años sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico.

\- Sabía que ese desgraciado no era para ti, siempre fuiste mucha mujer para tan poca cosa de hombre - Decía su tía poniendo su bolso sobre la mesa, el cual sonó estruendosamente.

\- ¿Tía, que tienes en el bolso? - Preguntaba la castaña, mirando con curiosidad el bolso.

\- Tú sabes que tu tía es una mujer precavida y como sabía que no le harías mucho daño a ese desgraciado pues… - Alice abrió su bolso y saco un ladrillo de su interior, cosa que sorprendió enormemente a la castaña. Lo último que se esperaba era eso.

\- ¿Pero qué hiciste? ¿cómo supiste? - Cuestionaba sin saber si reír o llorar.

\- No me mires así Hermione – La reprendía Alice – Solo le di lo que se merecía, nada grave solo unos cuantos golpes por aquí y allá. – Decía como si estuviera hablando del clima - Y a esta altura de la vida deberías saber que yo sé todo lo que haces, llevamos ya casi diez años juntas, te conozco muy bien…- Le decía sonriendo – Tengo que cuidar muy bien de ti o si no tú padre vendrá del mismísimo infierno para llevarme.

La castaña pudo imaginar claramente a su tía insultando y golpeando a Víctor con su bolso rojo sin que este supiera que en su interior había un grueso ladrillo. Ante esto no pudo evitar reír.

Hermione quería mucho a su tía y le agradecía enormemente todo lo que hacía por ella, definitivamente no podía imaginar la vida sin su querida tía Alice y no creía que su padre viniera del infierno para llevársela más bien vendría del cielo, pero eso no se lo diría a su tía.

\- Eso es, quiero que sonrías como antes ya basta de tanto llorar, ese grandísimo cerdo puto arrogante no te merecía – Dijo su tía arreglando el cabello de la castaña - Tú te mereces un hombre maduro, con cuerpo atlético, de cabello negro y de ojos verdes… Y claro, muy pero muy sexy, sobre todo si le pones un gorro de vaquero y …

\- Tía…- Decía Hermione a modo de advertencia, haciendo que Alice se encogiera de hombros y sonriera.- Sabes, yo… creo que nunca lo ame.

\- ¿A quién?

\- A Víctor, no estamos hablando de él. –Decía Hermione como lo más obvio.

\- Gracias al cielo que te diste cuesta - Exclamaba Alice levantando las manos y mirando al cielo agradeciendo el milagro.

\- Me dolió mucho que me allá engañado no te lo niego, pero no siento nada más - Decía la castaña – Es algo extraño.

\- No puedes sentir nada más, porque no hay nada que sentir y porque tu corazón no está aquí - Decía su tía apuntando donde según ella debería estar el corazón de la castaña, haciendo que esta la mirara confundida. –Tu corazón se quedó al otro lado del país en el condado de Devon, en la costa sur en la cuidad de Torquay, en el pequeño pueblo de Hogsmeade.

A veces su tía podía ser muy pesada e insistente y esta era una de esas veces.

\- No empieces, tu sabes que eso fue una amor de adolescencia- Decía Hermione para acabar con el tema lo más rápido posible.

\- Pero esos son los mejores, a esa edad puedes hacer cosas increíbles - Decía Alice con aire soñador mirando hacia la nada, como recordando algo. Hermione la miro frunciendo el ceño, adivinando sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Me vas a contar de tu amor secreto?

\- Tal vez cuando seas mayor - Decía su tía volviendo a la tierra. – Solo me alegra que hayas abierto los ojos con Víctor, aunque sea de la peor manera.

Antes que Hermione pudiera decir algo más, las puertas del salón se abrieron estruendosamente y por ellas apareció una encolerizada rubia, moviendo su bolso de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Luna? ¿Pero qué te paso? – Cuestionaba la castaña cuando su mejor amiga, Luna Lovegood se sentó en una silla junto a ella arreglándose la ropa y el cabello despeinado.

\- Primero, Hola Alice, Hermione – Las saludo ya más arreglada – Segundo, Susan sabe pelear, pero igual la abofetee, tres veces - Decía reído triunfal – Y Víctor es un estúpido, imbécil, cerdo mal nacido.

\- Amén – Terminaba Alice totalmente de acuerdo con Luna.

\- Y tercero, esto pesa mucho – Exclamaba la rubia poniendo su bolso sobre la mesa, que curiosamente sonó igual que el de Alice.

\- ¿Fuiste tú quien le dijo a mi tía lo de Víctor? - Le pregunto Hermione atando los cabos sueltos – Luna, ¿no me digas que tú también? – Cuestiono, viendo como Luna abría el bolso y sacaba dos grandes ladrillos.

\- Yo no fui de bocona con Alice - Se defendía la rubia – ¿Y yo también qué?

\- Los ladrillos en el bolso.

\- Alice es muy inteligente, de ella aprendí lo de los ladrillos, y tú sabes, no pude quedarme de brazos cruzados con lo Víctor - Decía sin culpas y muy relajada la rubia como quien dice que afuera está lloviendo.

\- Gracias Luna, eres increíble - Decía Hermione mientras la abrazaba.

\- Lo sé, pero como nada es gratis en este mundo…- Comentaba Luna comenzando a sonreír – Me quedare contigo el fin de semana y comeremos todo el helado que podamos y veremos un par de películas.

\- ¿Orgullo y prejuicio?

Luna hizo una mueca, pero al final se resignó, esa era la película favorita de Hermione.

\- Bien, veremos una vez más a Lizzy y a su querido señor Darcy – Decía Luna con voz dramáticamente melosa.

\- Bueno, ahora que ya planearon su fin de semana de helado/Darcy - Decía Alice tomando su bolso – Opino que vamos a almorzar, porque no se ustedes pero yo no he comido nada y por ningún motivo voy a probar ese pastel y mucho menos ese cóctel rancio - Comentaba caminando hacia la puerta, seguida de Luna y Hermione - Así le cuentas a Luna que nunca amaste al cerdo de Víctor y que sigues tan ciegamente enamorada de Harry sexy Potter.

\- ¡Tía! – Exclamaba la castaña sorprendida por las palabras de su tía.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Por qué siempre soy la última en enterarme de las cosas? ¡Hermione! – Luna siguió haciendo mil preguntas a la vez y no se callaría hasta que le contaran todo.

* * *

 **Hola a todos!**

 **Espero les haya gustado la historia, es un fic que lleva varios años guardado, pero hoy por fin vio la luz! Llevo muchos años sin pasarme por el foro, pero aun así me siguen llegando notificaciones de personas que siguen leyendo "Encerrados" fic que publique en el 2008, me hace muy feliz saber que aun hay seguidores que esta gran pareja!**

 **Espero sigan la historia, la próxima semana subiré un nuevo capitulo.**

 **Gracias por leer! :)**


	2. Pasado Presente Hogsmeade

_**"Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling.**_

* * *

 _"Cuando creemos que no habrá más novedad, la vida se estremece, ríe y nos demuestra lo inocentes que somos"._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2.- Pasado + Presente = Hogsmeade**_

Alice Granger era la madrina y única tía de Hermione. Amaba a su único hermano, Jack Granger que era un hombre muy sabio y cariñoso. Fue un golpe muy duro cuando se enteró que él y su esposa habían fallecido en un accidente automovilístico, donde un camión los embistió, haciendo que su auto se precipitara por un barranco. Cuando esto sucedió ella tenía treinta años y estaba divorciada. Se hizo cargo de Hermione sin dudarlo y juro que haría su mejor esfuerzo en cuidarla y hacerla feliz. La trajo a Londres a vivir con ella y cada vez que podía la llevaba al pueblo de Hogsmeade para que viera a sus amigos y pasara tiempo con ellos. Solo el día que Hermione se lo pidió dejaron de ir.

Hermione era la única familia que le quedaba, siempre la había querido mucho y cuando tuvo que hacerse cargo de ella, se volvió más responsable y juro en la tumba de su hermano que cuidaría de ella. Hermione ya no era una niña pero necesitaba que alguien la guiara, la muerte de sus padres fue un golpe duro para ambas, en especial para la castaña.

Alice nunca tuvo hijos, su matrimonio duro solo tres años y fue todo un infierno. Lo único bueno que saco de ese matrimonio, es que se volvió millonaria, ya que al divorciarse su ex marido tuvo que darle al mitad de su dinero y varias propiedades, una de ellas, era la casa donde vivían en Londres. Según Alice – "Lo único bueno del inepto de Mark, es que era millonario y ahora yo puedo vivir tranquilamente sin trabajar".

Ahora nueve años después, se sentía en la flor de su vida, según Hermione seguía igual que nueve años atrás cosa que era cierta, Alice hacía ejercicio y comía sano, así se mantenía activa y radiante. Era delgada, de piel blanca, ojos grises y su pelo era muy crespo y castaño muy claro.

Era muy inteligente, perspicaz y muy intuitiva y claro no podemos olvidar su complejo de cupido. Lo que más resalta de ella es su carácter fuerte, el cual Víctor conoció en más de una ocasión en esas semanas.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que la cancelación de la boda, un mes en el cual Víctor no dejaba de llamarla y buscarla, su tía le había dicho en todos los términos educados y groseros que la dejara tranquila y como no entendió, llamo a la policía. Eso lo mantuvo alejado algunos días, pero luego siguió buscándola.

Insistía que le dejara explicarle lo de ese día, que todo había sido un error, que la seguía amando y que lo perdonara. Siempre era lo mismo. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a escuchar nada, ya que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Hermione estaba en su habitación, sentada dentro de su closet buscando unas zapatillas que según Luna le había devuelto, pero no recordaba donde las había dejado. Estaba segura que su amiga aun las tenía puestas.

\- ¡Maldito acosador, la policía de este país es un asco! - Hermione escuchaba claramente a su tía en el piso de abajo. "Seguramente Víctor ha venido otra vez" – ¡Voy a contratar a un francotirador, a un asesino en serie o mejor aún, yo misma lo matare! ¿dónde puse mi escopeta?

Hermione no pudo evitar reír con el comentario de su tía, ella la había animado mucho ese mes, aunque no se sentía para nada deprimida, algo que la desconcertaba mucho, pero ahora se daba cuenta que sin querer se había quitado un peso de encima. Hubiera sido un gran error casarse con Víctor y luego darse cuenta que no lo amaba.

Sin querer dio con una caja de zapatos roja muy gastada, no recordaba tener algo así.

Y al abrirla, el pasado volvió.

Un libro desgastado igual que la caja, con las iniciales _H &H._

Hermione tuvo el impulso de cerrar la caja y dejarla bien escondida al final del closet, pero un viejo sentimiento fue más fuerte que la razón. Saco el libro y lo abrió, la primera foto mostraba su cara sonriente y la de Harry cuando tenían siete años.

* * *

\- _\- - Flash Back - - -_

* * *

 _Hermione se estaba columpiando en el árbol que estaba al lado de su casa, su papá le había hecho el columpio y le había quedado un poco desviado a la derecha. A lo lejos pudo distinguir a Harry que venía a toda velocidad en su bicicleta roja._

\- _¡Hermione! - La llamaba al verla desde la distancia agitando la mano. – Hermy mira lo que tengo, mi papá me la acaba de regalar – Le decía con emoción al mostrarle una cámara fotográfica antigua. – Era de mi abuelo._

\- _Es muy bonita Harry - Decía sonriendo - Tómame una foto - Le pedía acomodándose en el columpio. Harry sonrió y le tomo una foto que salió al instante de la cámara._

\- _Esta es para mí, voy a hacer un mural enorme con fotos - Decía mirando la foto de su amiga. –Te ves bonita._

\- _Gracias - Le decía sonrojada - Yo también quiero una, pero de los dos – Harry la abrazo y alzo el otro brazo con la cámara para tomar la fotografía._

* * *

 _\- Fin Flash Back -_

* * *

Hermione sonrió con nostalgia al recordar eso, Harry siempre había sido muy tierno y atento con ella desde que eran niños. Siguió viendo fotos y encontró una que la hizo reír. En ella salía Ron con un gorro, un bigote verde y cortaba, a su lado estaba Draco envuelto en una sábana como vestido de novia y una corona de flores en su cabeza, ella era el sacerdote, con un sombrero y un bigote pintado con lápiz rojo. Recordaba que el juego había sido idea de Ginny que era el testigo de la boda vestida de hombre. Ron se había negado pero como todos iban a jugar no le quedo de otra y Draco acepto sin reclamar, Ginny desde niña había tenido cierto poder sobre él. Harry era el fotógrafo en todos los juegos, casi siempre se libraba de los disfraces y las ocurrencias de Ginny. Los demás no tenían la misma suerte.

Había muchas fotos de todos ellos jugando y en casi todas Ron tenía algo que ver con Draco, todos idea de Ginny, aunque también habían muchas de Harry y de ella, corriendo por el campo, subiendo a un árbol, bañándose en el lago, andando en bicicleta.

Había una que no recordaba quien la había tomado, ya que salían todos en ella, la familia Weasly, los Malfoy, los Potter y los Granger. Sus padres, ellos siempre habían querido mucho a Harry, según su padre nadie aparte de él la cuidaba tan bien como Harry.

Era una navidad que habían pasado todos juntos en casa de los Malfoy, en esa foto tenia quince años. Y como en todas las fotos Harry salía a su lado, abrazándola.

Las siguientes fotos eran de ellos dos, ya adolescentes, Hermione podía recordar con mucha claridad esos días, largas caminatas por el prado, sus charlas interminables, las excursiones al bosque, los abrazos de Harry, sus besos, sus caricias, las noches en que se bañaban en el lago, cuando se escapaban para estar solos en el viejo granero, las noches en las que Harry subía a su cuarto a escondías para besarla y desearle buenas noches. A pesar del tiempo aun podía escuchar su voz con claridad.

 _'_ _Hermione'_

 _'_ _Vamos Mione corre'_

 _'_ _Eres hermosa'_

 _'_ _Dame la mano'_

 _'_ _Pide un deseo Mione'_

 _'_ _Siempre juntos'_

 _'_ _Te Amo'_

\- Harry - Susurro

\- ¿Recordando el pasado? – Preguntaba su tía desde su cama, al parecer llevaba ahí mucho tiempo.

\- Ya había olvidado que tenía este álbum, es muy viejo – Le comentaba cerrándolo y saliendo del closet para sentarse junto a ella en la cama.

\- Aún recuerdo cuando los iba a visitar, siempre estaban juntos, corriendo de un lado para otro, eran las cosas más tiernas y rosadas que había visto… - Comentaba Alice haciendo reír a Hermione – Aunque después se convirtieron en un par de conejos pervertidos.

\- ¡Tía! - Exclamaba Hermione sorprendida y ruborizada.

\- No te pongas así, sabes que no miento - Decía apuntándola con una dedo acusador – Se desaparecían tardes completas y tu padre juraba que están en casa de los Potter y los Potter juraba que estaban en tu casa, si supieran que se encerraban en el granero abandonado cerca del lago, a hacer dios sabrá que cosas – Decía Alice con dramatismo.

\- ¡Tía me estas avergonzando! – Decía la castaña más ruborizada que antes, tapándose la cara con las manos.

\- Hermione por favor no te puedes avergonzar, tienes veintiocho años, además ni si quiera me lo negaste – Decía triunfal Alice - Yo solo estaba inventándolo.

\- Eres…. Eres..

\- ¡Increíble! lo sé, soy la mejor - Decía para molestarla - Y no lo invente, lo sabía y no te preocupes nunca le dije nada a tu padre, hubiera matada a Harry aunque lo adoraba.

\- Como sabías….

\- Ese es un secreto y te lo diré cuando crezcas – Le decía dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

\- Para cuando según tu yo crezca, tú estarás cinco metros bajo tierra.

\- No te confíes, hice un pacto con el diablo o sea con tu padre y no puede llevarme antes de los cien años, es un trato justo - Decía muy tranquila, haciendo reír a Hermione. – Y bien, ¿qué dices?

\- ¿Qué digo de qué? – Preguntaba confundida, su tía podía ser muy desconcertante a veces.

\- Sobre pasar una temporada en Hogsmeade, no se tu pero yo necesito vacaciones - Decía pareciendo muy cansada.

\- Primero y sin ofender, ¡tú no haces nada! así que es imposible que necesites vacaciones – Explicaba Hermione mirando acusadoramente a su tía. – Y segundo, no quiero ir a Hogsmeade.

\- Tu sabes que defenderte de un acosador maniático es muy agotador – Decía haciéndose la ofendida - Además yo sé que quieres ir, hace siete años que no ves a tus amigos y siete años es tiempo suficiente para sanar heridas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Hermione siempre había sospechado que su tía sabía el porqué de su quiebre con Harry, aunque ella no se lo hubiera contado nunca.

\- Tu mejor que yo sabes a lo que me refiero - Decía Alice adivinando sus pensamientos. – Vamos Hermione piensa en la casa de tus padres, debe estar a punto de derrumbarse, tu padre vendrá a llevarnos a las dos si dejamos que su amada casa se caiga a pesados. – Con esto Hermione sonrió, animando a su tía a seguir – Además tú necesitas vacaciones, con todo esto que ha pasado sumando a ese acosador y al hecho que necesitas cambiar con urgencia de trabajo y ni si quiera se para que trabajas somos millonarias ¿recuerdas?

\- Ya sabes que no puedo estar aquí sin hacer nada, enloquecería – Decía la castaña que en realidad quiso decir, "Tú me volverías loca".

\- Tienes razón, te volvería loca en menos de una semana.- Decía riendo como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. – Pero ese trabajo, el maldito de tu jefe es un tirano Hermione, tienes que renunciar en este momento o te volverás loca. Se supone que él es el jefe pero tú haces todo su trabajo, prácticamente tu administras ese local.

\- Lo se tía, pero sea como sea el lugar me gusta, es un café muy concurrido y agradable, aunque yo haga todo el trabajo – Decía resignada la castaña.

\- Bueno, la solución es bastante simple - Le respondía sacando un papel de su bolsillo el cual aliso un poco antes de entregárselo a su sobrina.

Hermione tomo con desconfianza el papel y comenzó a leerlo, pero al terminar seguía sin entender cuál era la solución que decía su tía.

\- No comprendo, ¿porque quieres comprar una hostal del año de la creación? – Le preguntaba mirando la fotografía del papel en la cual se anunciaba la venta de un local a punto de caerse a pedazos.

\- Bueno creo que necesitamos un cambio – Empezaba a decir Alice – Ya me estoy aburriendo de estar sin hacer nada, así que me dije: Querida y linda Alice es hora de que tengas tu propio negocio.

\- Entonces, ¿quieres ser dueña de una hostal de mil siglos?

\- No es tan antigua – Decía logrando que la castaña frunciera el ceño con incredulidad. – Bien, si es vieja, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar. Además, no quiero ser dueña de una hostal, la quiero convertir en un bar.

\- ¿Un bar? Hablas en serio o me estás haciendo algún tipo de broma – Cuestionaba Hermione aun sin poder creer que su tía quisiera ser dueña de un bar.

\- Bueno, no me refiero a un bar como tal, no quiero a un montón de borrachos, aunque los borrachos dan mucho dinero cuando ya están borrachos – Decía más hablando con ella misma que con Hermione

\- Debes estar bromeando – Hermione seguía sin creer todo ese enredo.

\- Solo piénsalo Hermione – Decía pasándole un brazo por los hombros a la castaña para que no se escapara y poder explicarle mejor su idea – Compramos esa vieja hostal, la remodelamos y la convertimos en una especie de café/bar, así no solo la gente borracha ira al lugar. Tendríamos nuestro propio negocio y seriamos nuestras propias jefas, yo creo que es la mejor idea que se me pudo ocurrir.

Alice se levantó del lado de Hermione y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación para seguir hablando de su maravillosa y brillante idea. La castaña la miraba sin dar crédito a todo eso. Desde cuando su tía quería ser dueña de un bar o café o lo que fuera, le encantaba su vida de mujer millonaria sin preocupaciones y ahora de la noche a la mañana quería ser dueña de algo. Era tan desconcertante como emocionante. Hermione la observo detenidamente mientras hablaba casi sin respirar. Parecía tan segura, feliz y entusiasmada con la idea. La castaña sonrió, "Quien soy yo para desbaratar su brillante plan" Se dijo la castaña. "Y pensándolo bien, no es tan mala idea".

\- Uff! creo que llevo más de media hora hablando como una radio descompuesta – Decía Alice con la boca seca de tanto hablar de su brillante idea, cuando se dio cuenta que su sobrina la miraba con una sonrisa supo que había ganado esa batalla.

\- Treinta y dos minutos son veinte segundos para ser exactas – Decía Hermione riendo mientras miraba su reloj – Creo que deberías dedicarte a hacer charlas motivacionales sobre porque es bueno comprar hostales de la era de los dinosaurios para convertirlas en bares y cafés decentes.

\- ¡Muy graciosa Granger! – Exclamaba Alice mirando a la castaña que no paraba de reírse de ella – Pero debes reconocer que es una buena idea, todo el mundo quiere un negocio propio. Además de paso arreglamos la casa de tus padres y nos quedamos en ella.

\- ¿La casa de mis padres? Pero si esta en… - La castaña dejo la frase a medio terminar cuando se percató a que se refería su tía, miró nuevamente el papel de la venta y en la parte baja del papel estaba la dirección del lugar. – En Hogsmeade… - Susurro sorprendida por no haberse percatado de ese detalle antes.

\- ¡Así es! – Exclamaba Alice muy feliz – Por eso te digo que es una idea brillante, es que no escuchaste lo que te dije antes, compramos ese local, arreglamos la casa de tus padres, tu renuncias a ese asqueroso trabajo que tienes, vendemos esta casa y nos vamos a vivir allá. ¿Ya mencione que es una idea brillante?

"Aquí viene la parte difícil" pensaba Alice mirando a Hermione, la cual seguía

mirando el papel del anuncio sin decir una palabra. "En cualquier momento empezara

a gritar y decirme que soy una mala y vil tía por querer llevarla cerca del amor de su

vida aunque ella reniegue de ese amor"

Hermione seguía mirando fijamente el papel, frunciendo cada vez más el ceño, pero aun no decía o gritaba algo.

"Será posible que lo esté barajando como una opción y yo que me pase dos días inventando motivos para que aceptara, hasta podría escribir un libro con ellos… Ese ceño fruncido solo puede significar una cosa."

\- ¿Hermione? – Alice no aguanto más ese eterno silencio.

\- Si – Decía simplemente la castaña mirando a su tía.

\- Sí ¿qué? – Cuestionaba Alice sin poder creérselo.

\- Que estoy de acuerdo contigo en comprar ese hostal, convertirla en bar, café o un burdel si quieres, arreglar la casa de mis padres y vivir en Hogsmeade – Le decía la castaña sonriendo ampliamente.

\- No lo puedo creer, ¿así de simple?

\- Y que esperabas, ¿qué gritara? – Cuestionaba al ver el claro desconcierto de su tía

\- Sinceramente si, esperaba gritos y cosas volando – Respondía aun esperando eso – Me pase dos días planeando como decirte esto y pensando las razones para que aceptaras y tú vas y dices: Si.

\- Bueno, puedo lanzarte un zapato si eso te hace feliz – Decía Hermione riendo por las ideas de su tía.

\- No tientes a tu suerte Granger – Decía Alice aun suspicaz por la reacción de su querida sobrina. – Y lo del burdel es una buena idea, atraería más público. Además creo que nos veríamos hermosas y sexys son esos vestidos almidonados, con un montón de lazos y un apretado corsé – Decía contoneándose como una modelo para darle más realismo a su ocurrencia.

Hermione no pudo contener más la risa ante las locas ideas de su tía, a los minutos estaban las dos riendo con las manos en el estómago el cual ya les dolía de tanto reír.

\- Todo listo entonces, ¡nos mudaremos! – Decía Alice muy feliz abrazando a su sobrina

\- ¿Se mudan? ¿Adonde? – Preguntaba una sorprendida Luna desde la puerta.

Alice y Hermione pegaron un brinco al escuchar la voz de Luna salir de la nada.

\- ¿Cómo entraste? – Le cuestionaba Alice extrañada, soltando a Hermione

\- Por la puerta de la cocina – Decía como si fuera obvio - No sé para qué tienen timbre si no lo van a escuchar, tengo una ampolla en el dedo tanto tocarlo - Respondía Luna mostrando su dedo.

\- Como sea, nadie se muere por una ampolla – Le rebatía Alice luego de escuchar a Luna

\- Y bien, ¿A dónde se van? – Preguntaba otra vez, entrando a la habitación para sentarse en la silla del escritorio de su amiga.

Hermione y Alice le contaron todo el brillante plan en un par de minutos, haciendo que Luna se sorprendiera cada vez más.

\- ¿A Hogsmeade? ¿Hablas en serio? – Le cuestionaba sin poder creérselo aun.

\- Por quinta vez Luna, si está segura – Le respondía Alice, mirándola significativamente – No la hagas dudar ahora Lunita.

Luna al mirarla comprendió a lo que se refería.

\- ¡Oh! Me alegro mucho por ti Hermione. – Decía sonriendo. – ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

\- ¿Cuándo NOS? Te refieres a Hermione y mi cierto? – Cuestionaba Alice, imaginando lo que tramaba Luna.

\- Si, me refería a Hermione y ti… - Respondía Luna y su sonrisa se amplió más – Y a mí claro.

\- ¿QUE? ¡No ni lo sueñes Lovegood no vendrás con nosotras! - Alice no lo podía creer.

\- Luna, ¿hablas en serio? – Hermione no sabía si reír o llorar

\- Claro que es en serio, además ¿qué voy a hacer sola en la ciudad?

\- ¿Trabajar y cuidar de tu padre?. –Le sugería Alice.

\- Papá se fue de excursión a Alemania – Explicaba Luna muy tranquila - ¿Trabajar dices Alice? Y para que, si soy millonaria.

\- ¿Y para que estudiaste Medicina si no lo ejerces?

\- No podía ser una millonaria sin profesión, además así no me aburría.

\- ¡Oh por dios esto es inaudito! – Exclamaba Alice con fastidio levantando las manos hacía el cielo esperando un milagro.

Hermione no pudo evitar echarse a reír, Luna y su tía siempre tenían esas peleas tontas, aunque ambas se adoraban les encantaba pelear un poco. La castaña se levantó y abrazo a su amiga.

\- Gracias Luna, te iba a necesitar.

\- Para eso están las amigas. – Le decía separándose un poco

\- ¡Oh claro! ¿y yo estoy pintada? – Reclamaba Alice cruzándose de brazos.

\- Tía sabes que te adoro y que más que mi tía eres mi amiga y no podría hacer un cambio tan grande en mi vida sin ustedes. – Le decía abrasándola y estampando un beso en su mejilla.

\- Bien estas perdonada –Le decía parándose junto a Luna. – ¿Imposible librarse de ti Lovegood?

\- Admite que me quieres Alice – Le decía batiendo sus pestañas.

\- Como sea, de todas formas necesitamos ayuda con la casa y el local – Decía saliendo de la habitación, pero volvió a entrar al instante. – ¿No son esas las zapatillas que buscabas Hermy? – Preguntaba Alice mirando los pies de Luna, antes de salir de la habitación riendo muy fuerte.

\- ¡Luna ¡

\- Lo siento Hermy olvide que las tenía puestas. – Le decía sonriendo ampliamente, antes de reír junto a su amiga.

* * *

 **Hola a todos!**

 **Espero les haya gustado el Segundo Capitulo de esta loca historia.**

 **Muchas Gracias a todos lo que se pasaron a leer y en especial a : FaoHHr, vianey santana, Angely04, Guest y jem. Los cuales se tomaron un tiempo para dejar un reviews.**

 **Solo diré que Alice es una caja de sorpresas! jaja :)**

 **Espero sigan leyendo la historia, el próximo viernes subo otro capitulo!**

 **Abrazos!**

 **PD: Me emociona que aun recuerden el fic "Encerrados"**


	3. Pueblo de Hogsmeade

_**"Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling".**_

* * *

 _"Cuando creemos que no habrá más novedad, la vida se estremece, ríe y nos demuestra lo inocentes que somos"._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3.- Pueblo de Hogsmeade_**

En el Condado de Devon esta Torquay, ciudad en la costa sur, donde encontramos el pequeño Pueblo de Hogsmeade.

Un pueblo totalmente tranquilo, donde no pasara relativamente nada, para muchos un lugar aburridísimo para vivir y para otros el mejor lugar de la tierra. Totalmente alejado del bullicio y ajetreo de la cuidad. Donde en vez de edificios y pavimento, encontramos cientos de árboles y campos verdes.

El pueblo estaba lleno de pequeñas tiendas de todo tipo, desde ropa a hasta muebles, además de un pequeño supermercado que abastecía a todo el pueblo. Lo más parecido a Londres era el cine, que se había construido hace un par de meses, siendo un todo un éxito.

La única y enorme iglesia estaba al final del pueblo, y detrás de esta estaba el cementerio. El padre Dumbledore impartía las misas cada domingo. Donde todo el pueblo asistía. Cerca de la iglesia de encontraba el cuartel de bomberos y el pequeño cuartel de policías.

A las afueras del Pueblo en las pequeñas colinas de encontraban varias casas, algunas más juntas, otras más alejadas. Llegando a las ultimas colinas había cuatro casas, cada una muy separada de la otra.

La primera casa era grande y de color blanco, la cual pertenece a la familia Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy era el jefe del Policía del pueblo. Y su hijo Draco trabajaba con él.

La siguiente casa pertenecía a la familia Weasly, era un poco más pequeña de color amarillo bastante llamativo, al lado de la casa había un enorme granero rojo, en el cual había un enorme cartel que decía _, 'La Madriguera, Taller de Carpintería'._ Arthur Weasly y su hijo Ronald, eran los mejores Ebanistas del pueblo.

Sobre una pequeña colina más alejada estaba la tercera casa, la cual se encontraba bastante deteriorada, el color blanco se había perdido para dar paso a un gris casi negro, los vidrios estaban tan sucios que era imposible ver hacia el interior. Además el pasto que rodeaba la casa llegaba casi a las rodillas. Lo único que seguía intacto era el columpio en el árbol al lado de la casa.

La siguiente casa no estaba tan alejada de esta.

Más grande que la casa de los Granger, de color café, muy bien cuidada, poseía además el terreno más grande, al lado de la casa se habían construido unas grandes caballerizas. Sirius Back y su ahijado Harry Potter, se dedicaban a la crianza y venta de caballos pura sangre.

\- ¿Recordando el pasado?

Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Sirius detrás de él, antes de volverse guardo con mucho cuidado la foto que llevaba un buen rato mirando.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sirius? – Preguntaba ignorando la pregunta de su padrino, cambiando su semblante y poniéndose su sombrero.

\- Es James – Dijo simplemente

\- ¿Qué hizo esta vez? – Su hijo tenía una facilidad para meterse en problemas, aun a sus cortos seis años.

\- Neville lo trajo, lo pillo en sus manzanos otra vez, está en el porche de adelante.

Harry salió rápidamente a ver a Neville y no se percató que algo caía de su bolsillo, cuando desapareció de su vista, Sirius recogió la fotografía.

\- ¿Aun tienes esa espina en el corazón Harry? – Cuestionaba Sirius mirando la fotografía sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

Cuando Neville se alejó lo suficiente, Harry dio media vuelta entro en su casa y grito:

\- James Potter ¡

\- Lo siento – Respondió el niño desde el un sillón cercano, sobresaltando a su padre que no se percató que estaba ahí.

Harry se sentó junto a él. Su hijo era igual que él, los mismos rasgos, el mismo pelo negro desordenado, los mismos ojos verdes e igual de bueno para meterse en problemas.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Annie – Fue la respuesta de James

\- Esa niña es igual que Ginny – Decía Harry sonriendo al recordar a Ginny de niña, su hija era una copia de ella, solo que en versión rubia. – Pero no puedes hacer todo lo que a ella se le ocurra.

\- Lo sé, ¡pero no puedo evitarlo! -Decía con desesperación, pasando sus pequeñas manos por su cabeza despeinando aún más su pelo – Siempre que pone esa cara, y los ojos… No puedo evitarlo, es más fuerte que yo.

Harry comprendía muy bien a su hijo, a él le pasaba lo mismo con cierta castaña de su infancia y también era imposible negarse a algo que ella le pidiera.

\- Te entiendo hijo, pero para la próxima aventura manténganse alejados de los manzanos de Neville.

\- Si papá. – Decía James abrazándolo con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡JAMES! – Lo llamaba una voz infantil desde afuera.

El pequeño miro interrogante a su padre.

\- Ve a jugar – James no lo pensó dos veces y salió de la casa.

Harry lo siguió hasta el porche de adelante, donde encontró a James envuelto en los brazos de Annie Malfoy. Y no puedo evitar riese de la cara de su hijo, estaba tan rojo y turbado, que cuando Annie beso su mejilla, hasta sus orejas de tornaron rojas.

\- Vamos James, en la casa de la abuelita Narcisa encontré una araña gigante – Le decía subiendo a su pequeña bicicleta amarilla.

\- ¡Espérame An! – Le pedía James corriendo a buscar su bicicleta roja, la cual había pertenecido a su padre. Segundos después ambos iban colina abajo, dejando atrás solo el sonido de sus risas.

\- Que tiernos – Exclamaba Sirius

\- No te burles Sirius – Decía Harry caminando hacía el porche trasero para ver a sus caballos pastar.

\- No me burlo, lo digo en serio - Decía parándose junto a el – Son iguales que tú y …

\- No lo digas… - Le advertía su ahijado.

\- Vamos Harry, ¿tanto daño te hace escuchar su nombre?

\- No me hace daño, no seas ridículo. – Decía haciéndose el ofendido

\- ¿Entonces? – Preguntaba con sumo interés.

\- Ella es parte del pasado y punto – Decía el moreno

\- Entonces supongo que esta foto tan bonita no es tuya – Comentaba Sirius sacando la fotografía de su bolsillo, esperando la reacción de Harry.

Y como supuso, esto capto toda la atención de su ahijado, que se volvió en el acto para arrebatarle al foto, claro que este no se lo permitió.

\- ¡Devuélvemela ahora! – Le exigió extendiendo la mano para que se la devolviera.

\- Vaya vaya, con que el pasado y punto. – Decía con una sonrisa triunfal – Admítelo Harry aun tienes una espina clavada en el corazón con el nombre de Hermione Granger.

\- Cierra tu bocaza Sirius y devuélveme eso – Le exigía – ¡Ahora!

Sirius se la entrego no sin antes reírse a carcajadas de él.

Harry la tomo y se fue a las caballerizas echando humo por las orejas.

"Maldito seas Back".

* * *

 _ **\- OOOOOOOOOOO -** _

* * *

\- No te parece increíble Hermione – Alice estaba feliz, está todo listo para vender la casa – Ya tenemos un comprador.

\- Porque tengo la sensación de que tenías todo planeado desde antes – Le decía Hermione desde su sillón favorito, donde estaba leyendo un libro.

\- ¿Planeado dices? Nunca haría algo así. – Decía con firmeza su tía pero ni ella misma se creyó lo que dijo.

\- Claro tía, lo que digas.

\- Mañana hay que empezar a empacar todo – Siguió hablando Alice, como si su sobrina no hubiera dicho nada. – Debes llamar a Luna para que empiece a empacar sus cosas.

\- Ya tengo todo listo – Decía la rubia dejándose caer al lado de Alice, dándole un susto de muerte.

\- ¿Cómo haces para aparecer de la nada? –Le preguntaba con la mano en el corazón – Me has dado un susto enorme.

\- No aparecí de la nada, entre por la puerta de la cocina – Se explicaba la rubia, sonriéndole a Hermione a modo de saludo – Y perdón por asustarte, olvido que ya eres una mujer de edad.

\- ¿De edad? ¿me estas tratando de vieja Lovegood?

\- Eso eres no – Decía Luna como lo más natural

\- Ya paren de pelearse – Interfería Hermione antes que su tía le respondiera algo más a Luna – ¿Hablaste con tu papá Luna?

\- Sí, anoche logre comunicarme con él y le conté lo que teníamos planeado hacer…

\- Lo que NOSOTRAS teníamos planeado tú te colaste Lovegood – La interrumpía Alice, aun sentida con la rubia por tratarla de vieja.

\- Me dijo que se quedaba tranquilo al saber que iba a estar con Alice, así que no hay problema.

\- Mi última esperanza era que tu papá no te dejara venir y resulta que tiene confianza ciega en mí – Decía Alice de manera trágica – ¡Dame paciencia Dios mío, porque si me das fuerza las golpeare a ambas! – Pedía mirando al cielo de su casa.

\- Creo que tendrás que resignarte tía, Luna va a venir con nosotras quieras o no – Decía Hermione riéndose al igual que su amiga.

* * *

 _ **\- CCCCCCCCCC -**_

* * *

Era una noche cálida y tranquila, el cielo estaba despejado, dejando ver claramente la luna llena y el manto brillante de estrellas.

Harry estaba sentado en la valla detrás de la casa, contemplando el prado y escuchando los sonidos de la noche. A lo lejos se distinguía el pequeño lago que era iluminado por la luna. Cada noche después de terminar su día iba a sentarse en ese lugar y como cada noche los recuerdos venían él.

Como era posible que después de tanto tiempo, después de tantos años, los recuerdos no se fueran, como era posible que siguiera escuchando su voz, oliendo su perfume, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel en sus manos. "Como es posible que no pueda borrarte de mi mente, sigo sufriendo por un fantasma".

 _'_ _Harry'_

 _'_ _Te gane'_

 _'_ _Me ayudas '_

 _'_ _Te quiero'_

 _'_ _Siempre Juntos'_

 _'_ _Te Amo'_

\- Sirius tiene razón, sigo con esa espina en el corazón – Susurraba Harry, mirando a foto de Hermione que guardaba tan secretamente en su billetera.

\- Siempre tengo razón – Decía Sirius, asustando a Harry que no lo había escuchado acercarse.

\- ¡Maldita sea Sirius! – Reclamaba Harry, que casi se calló de la valla con el susto – ¿Quieres matarme de un infarto?

\- Te he llamado tres veces y como estabas tan metido en tus recuerdos, tuve que acercarme.

\- ¿Y para que me llamabas? – Le preguntaba bajando de un salto de la valla, y guardando la foto en su bolsillo.

\- James quiere que le leas su cuento antes de dormir.

\- Gracias - Le decía antes de pasar por su lado para entrar a la casa. – ¿Sirius?

\- ¿Sí? – Le respondía su padrino que venía un poco más atrás.

\- Siento lo de esta tarde, no era mi intención enojarme contigo.

\- No te preocupes Harry, se por todo lo que has pasado estos años y créeme sé muy bien lo que sientes – Decía poniéndole una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo – Pero sigo insistiendo en que deberías buscarla y hablar con ella.

\- Qué caso tiene Sirius, puede que ya este casada y tengas hijos – Decía Harry afligido

\- O puede que este soltera y extrañándote – Lo alentaba Sirius

\- Pero y si…

\- Papá, ¿me lees mi cuento? – Le preguntaba James de pie en el marco de la puerta con su pijama de autitos y un libro bajo el brazo.

\- Claro campeón, vamos a leer ese cuento – Le decía tomándolo en brazos para subir la escalera hacia su cuarto.

\- No creas que me olvidare de esta conversación Harry – Le decía Sirius desde la cocina.

* * *

 _ **\- Al otro Día -** _

* * *

Alice entro corriendo a la casa, dando un sonoro portazo. Corrió hacia el living donde se encontró con Hermione y Luna que la miraban expectantes.

– Mañana mismo nos vamos – Les anunciaba casi saltando de felicidad – Todo el papeleo está listo, ¡la hostal de la era de los dinosaurios es nuestra!

\- ¡Genial! – Celebraba Luna feliz

\- ¿Mañana? – Exclamaban Hermione - ¡Pero si aún no vendes la casa!

\- La vendí ayer – Les comunicaba muy tranquila dejándose caer en el sillón.

\- ¿Ayer? ¿y cuando pensabas decírmelo? – Cuestionaba impresionada por la rapidez de su tía para hacer las cosas.

\- Eres genial Alice... – Le decía Luna

\- Mira y aprende Luna, mira y prende - Le decía ignorando los reclamos de su sobrina – No te pongas así Hermy, entre más luego nos mudemos mejor, así nos acomodamos más rápido y más rápido empezamos con la remodelación del local.

\- Alice tienes razón Hermione, no tiene caso esperar tanto – Apoyaba Luna.

Hermione lo pensó durante unos minutos y las miro a ambas, no esperaba que el cambio fuera a ser tan repentino, tan rápido. Creía que tendría unas semanas para prepararse para volver a ver a sus amigos y a… "Todo saldrá bien, no seas inmadura, él es el pasado". Y ya no podía negarse, ella había aceptado la loca idea de su tía, ahora no le quedaba más remedio que seguirla.

\- Bien, nos vamos Mañana – Les dijo al fin.

Luna aplaudió feliz, mientras Alice sonreía triunfante. "Todo está saliendo según lo planeado".

* * *

 _ **\- CCCCCCCCCC -**_

* * *

 **Hola a Todos!**

 **Espero se encuentren bien!**

 **Yo estoy congelada sentada frente al pc escribiendo esto! jajaj.**

 **!MUCHAAAASSS GRACIASSS A TODOS! de verdad gracias, gracias y más gracias, por leer la historia, por seguirla y ponerla en sus favoritas, significa mucho para uno como "escritor". Me alegro mucho que les guste y la estén disfrutando tanto como yo al escribirla. :)**

 **Y en especial agradecer por sus comentarios a:**

 _ **Angely04**_ : Me alega que te gusta la historia. Y muchas gracias por leer "Encerrados". Me emociona que a pesar del tiempo siga teniendo seguidores.

 _ **Vianey Santana:**_ Jjajaj. Alice es muy especial, también me gustaría una tía como ella. No subí doble cap, porque no quiero que te infartes! ;)

 _ **HGHP95:**_ Muy pronto se sabrá el porque del quiebre entre Harry y Hermione! Paciencia de a poco se irán descubriendo las cosas. Me alegro que te guste la historia. :)

 _ **FaoHHr:**_ Hablando de frio, yo estoy congelada subiendo el cap y escribiendo el siguiente! Que bueno que te gusto el cap, he tratado de ir agregando más cosas, como era una historia que estaba guardada ya no recordaba para donde iba la trama! :p Luna y Alice se odian y se aman Jjaja. Gracias por leer. :)

 _ **Amestoy:**_ Intento que sea divertido, y no, no es una adaptación. Es una idea totalmente miá :)

 _ **HarryJGold13:**_ Me gusto mucho cuando dijiste: _"las palabras normales no podrían expresar toda la emoción que se acumuló en mi cuerpo, después de leer tu historia"_. De verdad que me emocione mucho al leer eso, así que muchas gracias por leer y seguir este loco fic. :)

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima semana! :)**_


	4. De Vuelta al Pasado

**_"Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling"._**

* * *

 ** _"Cuando creemos que no habrá más novedad, la vida se estremece, ríe y nos demuestra lo inocentes que somos"._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.- De Vuelta al Pasado.**

Temprano en la mañana Alice, Hermione y Luna comenzaron su viaje. El día anterior habían batido un record empacando todo, Alice llamo al nuevo dueño de la casa y termino de arreglar todo el papeleo.

Detrás del Jeep de Alice, los seguía un enorme camión de mudanza, ya que Alice se había traído casi todos sus muebles y demás cosas, aunque Hermione le advirtió que todo lo que traía no cabría dentro de la casa, pero como era obvio su tía no le presto mayor atención al asunto. Luna por su parte solo traía un montón de ropa, su tocador y su enorme cama, ya que según ella no podía dormir en otra que no fuera su cama.

Viajaron durante toda la mañana, según Alice pasado el mediodía deberían estar llegando a su destino.

Atrás fueron quedando los grades edificios y el ajetreado tráfico de la ciudad para dar paso a campos cada vez más verdes, grandes y más llenos de frondosos árboles y flores de variados colores.

A Hermione se le apretaba cada vez más el estómago al saber que ya quedaba poco para llegar… y verlos a todos una vez más y eso era lo que la ponía más nerviosa, saber que los vería a "Todos" por obligación, incluyéndolo a él.

\- ¡Maldición! -Exclamaba Alice, haciendo que Hermione saliera de sus pensamientos y le prestara atención.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunto la castaña

\- ¡Hay un policía más adelante! - Decía Alice tirando su cigarrillo por la ventanilla apresuradamente – Rápido Hermione ponte el cinturón

Hermione miro a Luna, que estaba tapándose la boca con ambas manos para que Alice no escuchara su risa.

\- Tía, nosotras tenemos puesto el cinturón, tu eres la que no lo tienes puesto – Le decía muy tranquila la castaña, intentando no contagiarse de la amortiguada risa de su amiga.

\- ¡Maldición tienes razón! - Decía abrochándoselo lo más rápido que pudo. – Deja de reírte Lovegood o tú y tu cama de bajan aquí y tú también Hermione.

Ambas no pudieron aguantar más y se rieron abiertamente el al cara de Alice, que cada vez estaba más enojada y nerviosa por el policía que estaba frente a ellas, haciéndole unas señas para que se detuviera.

* * *

 **ooooooooo**

* * *

Al costado del letrero que decía: _'Bienvenidos a Hogsmeade'_ , estaba estacionada una patrulla de policías y al costado de esta estaba apoyado de brazos cruzados un rubio policía, el cual miraba fijamente el camino que llevaba al pueblo por el cual se acercaba un enorme camión y un lujoso Jeep negro. Y a opinión del policía venían muy rápido.

Y aunque hubieran venido a dos kilómetros por hora, los hubiera detenido de todas formas. Nunca había mucho que hacer en ese camino, ya que muy poca gente pasaba por ese lugar, a no ser que vivieran allí o se perdieran y llegaran al pueblo por error. Además así podría ver quiénes eran los nuevos visitantes.

* * *

 **ooooooooo**

* * *

\- ¡Maldito policía! - Exclamaba Alice estacionando el Jeep al lado de la calle - Pongan sus mejores sonrisas y traten de poner caras de niñas buenas – Les ordenaba buscando sus documentos en su cartera – ¿Dónde diablos metí mi licencia de conducir?

\- En la guantera, como siempre – Le decía Hermione pasándole los documentos. Mientras Alice bajaba más la ventanilla para poder hablar con el policía.

\- Buenas tardes – Saludo el rubio policía – Sus documentos por favor – Le pedía asomándose por la ventanilla.

Alice le extendió los documentos sin mirarlo, aún estaba molesta por que la hubieran hecho detenerse. Pero por alguna extraña razón el policía no tomo los documentos, en vez de eso dijo:

\- Podría bajar del vehículo por favor – Alice se enfureció aún más pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta para bajarse el policía volvió a hablar – No, usted no… la señorita de amarillo.

Hermione miro a su tía y a Luna extrañada antes de bajar del jeep y encontrarse frente a frente con el rubio policía.

\- Pero miren nada más quien se ha dignado a aparecer, Granger creo que tendré que arrestarte por ingrata y mal amiga – Le dijo el policía sonriendo y quitándose el sombrero.

Hermione se quedó mirando sorprendida y luego de unos instantes lo reconoció, esa voz y esa expresión eran inconfundibles además de ese pelo tan rubio.

\- ¿Draco, eres tú?

\- Hola Hermione – Dijo simplemente abrazando a la castaña que salto sobre él.

\- ¡No puedo creer que seas tú, mírate eres todo un policía! - Le decía soltándolo para poder mirarlo mejor.

\- Crecí como todo el mundo y debo decir que te ves increíble, aunque sigues teniendo esa cara de ratoncillo – Se burlaba recibiendo el típico golpe de su amiga en el hombro – Había extrañado esos golpes.

\- Imagino que Ginny no te golpea suficiente, oh! ¿como esta?

\- No hay día en que no se acuerde de ti, pero eso no quita que pueda enojarse un poco al verte. No supimos nada de ti en siete largos años.

\- Lo sé, fue mucho tiempo – Suspiro la castaña - Pero no sabes cómo los he extrañado a todos.

\- ¿Van a seguir abrazándose todo el día o ya nos podemos ir? – Preguntaba Alice saliendo del jeep.

\- Tía, mira es Draco - Le anunciaba Hermione feliz.

\- ¿Draco? ¿Tú eres Draco Malfoy? Vaya sí que has crecido – Decía Alice, dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo como saludo.

\- Tú sigues igual Alice, los años no pasan sobre ti.

\- Había olvidado lo simpático que eras – Decía Alice feliz con el cumplido.

\- ¿Ya nos vamos? – Preguntaba Luna parándose al lago de Hermione

\- Luna, deja que te presente a un viejo amigo, Draco ella es Luna Lovegood, Luna él es Draco Malfoy.

\- Mucho gusto – Decía Luna sonriendo

\- Igualmente – Le decía estrechando la mano de la rubia – Supongo que vienen para quedarse, por el tamaño de ese camión.

\- Nos quedaremos una temporada – Respondía Alice.

\- Ginny estará feliz.

\- ¿Aún sigue en pie la casa de mis padres?

\- Si, esta algo apolillada pero nada que no se pueda arreglar.

\- Menos mal, tenía el presentimiento de que encontraríamos una casa en ruinas – Decía Alice suspirando aliviada.

\- Las acompaño, así le doy la gran noticia a Gin – Decía feliz por la inesperada aparición de su amiga de la infancia.

* * *

 **ooooooooo**

* * *

Al entrar al pueblo Hermione descubrió que todo seguía igual, había más tiendas pero el pueblo no perdía su estilo.

\- Este lugar no cambia – Comentaba Hermione mirando encantada todo el pueblo.

\- Parece de esos pueblos antiguos del viejo oeste – Decía Luna casi sacando la cabeza por la ventana para mirar mejor el lugar – Pero me gusta el estilo.

\- Aún tengo la sensación que en cualquier momento va a aparecer la familia Ingalls en su carreta. – Comentaba Alice haciendo reír a las chicas.

Salieron del pueblo, en dirección a las pequeñas colinas donde aparecieron un montón de casitas esparcidas por las colinas, pero había cuatro casas que Hermione conocía muy bien. Draco se estaciono en la casa de sus padres, les hizo unas señas para que siguieran el camino.

Más allá estaba la casa de los Weasly y Hermione vio a Ron cargando unas sillas en una camioneta. Y no pudo evitar asomarse por la ventanilla y llamarlo.

– ¡Ronald Weasly!

Ron se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre y se quedó pasmado al ver a su amiga de la infancia alejarse en un jeep hacía la casa de sus padres. Subió las últimas sillas, las aseguro y se fue corriendo a la casa de los Granger.

Tal y como dijo Draco, la casa seguía en pie, aunque parecía que en cualquier momento se vendría abajo. La pintura estaba descascarada y ya no quedaba nada de ese blanco resplandeciente. Lo único que no había cambiado era el columpio que le hizo su padre, seguía tan firme y ladeado a la derecha como lo recordaba.

Las tres bajaron del jeep, mientras el camión se estacionaba cerca de la casa.

\- Bien, yo pido dormir bajo aquel árbol – Decía Luna mirando con desconfianza la casa – Ni loca duermo hay adentro.

\- No exageres Luna solo necesita una buena mano de pintura – Decía Alice no muy convencida.

\- Un camión de pintura es lo que necesita. – Seguía Luna

Hermione se acercó a la casa con la intención de subir al porche, pero una voz la detuvo.

\- Yo no haría eso si fuera tu – Decía una crecida Ginny Weasly – Aunque te mereces que te caiga una tabla en la cabeza por ingrata.

\- ¡Ginny! - Exclamaba Hermione abrazando a su amiga. No se había percatado que Draco había vuelto – Te extrañe mucho.

\- Si lo sé, me lo decías en todas esas cartas y llamadas que no recibí – Le reprochaba muy sería.

\- Lo siento Gin

\- Ya no importa, al parecer vas venido a quedarte – Decía mirando el enorme camión – Y yo también te extrañe mucho. –Le decía sonriendo y volviendo a abrazarla.

\- Ya Ginny suéltala y déjame saludarla – Pedía Ron acercándose a ambas.

\- ¡Ron mírate que grande estas! – Le decía abrazándolo

\- Si, pues tú sigues siendo un duendecillo – Le decía soltándola – Me alegra que volvieras.

Al mirar a su ahijada Alice supo que habían hecho lo correcto, Hermione volvía a tener ese brillo en sus ojos, sus amigos significaban mucho para ella. Y esperaba que ese brillo se intensificara cuando viera a Harry.

* * *

 **ooooooooo**

* * *

\- Al parecer tendremos vecinos nuevos – Comentaba Sirius bajando unas cajas con herramientas de la camioneta.

\- Sirius esa es la casa que está construyendo Draco en…

\- No hablo de la casa de Draco – Lo interrumpía - Me refiero a la casa de los Granger

Harry lo miro como si se hubiera vuelto loco y miro hacía la casa, la cual evitaba mirar ya que había muchos recuerdo allí. Y efectivamente había un enorme camión y un Jeep. No podía creer que Hermione después de tanto tiempo hubiera vendido la casa de sus padres.

Aunque lo desconcertó un poco ver la patrulla de Malfoy, además de Ginny y Ron.

"No puede ser, no pudo haber vuelto después de tanto tiempo" Pensaba con el corazón acelerado.

\- ¿Esa no es Alice Granger? – Preguntaba Sirius sabiendo muy bien que era ella.

\- Claro que no lo es - Le decía Harry sin mirar a la casa, para seguir bajando las cajas.

Sirius sonrió mirándolo de reojo.

* * *

 **ooooooooo**

* * *

\- Cómo pasa el tiempo – Decía Alice

\- ¿Alice eres tú? – Exclamaba Ginny al verla – Estas igual

\- Si, el tiempo no pasa sobre ti - Comentaba Ron

\- Había olvidado lo encantadores que eran estos chicos – Decía feliz, acercándose a saludarlos.

\- Chicos ella es mi amiga Luna Lovegood - Decía Hermione - Luna ellos son Ginny y Ron Weasly a Draco ya lo conoces.

Luego de que todos estuvieron presentados, y de que Ginny le diera un codazo poco cariñoso a su hermano para que cambiara su cara de baboso al mirar a Luna y pararan de reprocharle el porqué de su ausencia de tantos años. Decidieron que lo mejor era descargar de una vez el camión.

Hermione subió al porche para abrir la puerta y ver como estaba el interior de la casa, pero no llego a entrar, solo sintió como crujían las tablas del porche y a los segundos el piso desapareció bajo sus pies y el techo se le vino encima.

* * *

 **ooooooooo**

* * *

\- ¡Maldita sea! – Exclamaba Harry agachándose por tercera vez a recoger una caja , al parecer de pronto sus manos se habían vuelto torpes.

\- Y después dices que James aprende de mi las malas palabras – Le reprochada su padrino.

Harry no pudo evitar mirar una vez más a la casa de los Granger, allí estaba Alice Granger como aseguraba Sirius y eso significaba que ella también debía estar allí.

Y efectivamente estaba allí, la vio subir al porche, estaba sonriendo de esa forma que hacía que sus piernas temblaran. Estaba más hermosa que la última vez que la vio _"Es Hermione"._ Harry se sintió como un adolescente otra vez, empezó a sudar, el estómago se le apretó y parecía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento. Y no pudo evitar dejar caer la caja una vez más. Pero esta vez no le importó.

Sirius lo estaba mirando de reojo, sonriendo abiertamente ante la turbación de su ahijado. Pero antes que pudiera comentar algo, Harry dijo otra maldición y salió corriendo en dirección a la casa de los Granger. Sirius miro hacía la casa y vio el porche en el suelo, no lo pensó dos veces y corrió tras Harry.

* * *

 ** _Hola a todos!_**

 ** _Primero que todo me disculpo por no subir el capitulo ayer. Tuve una semana muy ocupada y lo olvide completamente. Hoy desperté y lo primero que vino a mi mente fue que no había actualizado el Fic! jajaj. Mil perdón!_**

 ** _Muchas gracias a:_** _Angely04, HarryJGold13, FaoHHr, HGHP95, jem, amestoy_ ** _Por seguir la historia y por siempre dejar un comentario. Me alegro que les guste y que Alice se allá transformado en el personaje favorito de todos (También es mi favorita jaja) Se vienen grandes cosas junto con Alice, esta tramando algo, más adelante veremos de que se trata. El tierno James también tiene su historia, pronto sabremos quien es su madre._**

 ** _Y muchas cosas más, la historia esta recién empezando..._**

 ** _Nos vemos el próximo viernes (ahora si que si) :)_**

 ** _Buen fin de semana a todos!_ **


End file.
